


It's just the way I smile, you said

by oworestias



Series: Laurent and Pallas are trying their best [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A nice garden fuq w the husband, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Damen puts his biceps to good use, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Misuse of lingerie, Rimming, They are young and In Love, This is from chapter 6 of the previous fic, but read it anyways, gratuitous use of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oworestias/pseuds/oworestias
Summary: Damen discovers Laurent is wearing lingerie under his chiton and ~loses it lol





	It's just the way I smile, you said

**Author's Note:**

> ngl did not ever think I would be writing porn but here we are  
> I listened to the Marie Antoinette sound track while writing this if you wanna feel the nice soft vibes w me you can listen on Spotify [ here](https://open.spotify.com/album/2nt3zvVyS2PUnxg26SDEow?si=Xu9lRStESfiSoQe6Yf2qwg), specifically plainsong by the cure so~

 

They walked together through the hedgerows, bare arms brushing comfortingly in the cooler night air. The moon was full, resting in the small expanse of stars overhead and casting the gardens in a soft glow. Laurent had lifted his chin to gaze up and breathed in a few slow breaths, letting his husband lead him through the shadows. Damen had pulled Laurent's hand to his lips and was pressing soft, distracted kisses up and down his wrist. Laurent felt each brush of soft lips against his skin like a promise of what was to come. Damen's movements were no longer hurried, the heat between them had settled into a heady warmth thrumming low in Laurent's belly. Laurent felt the the sweet juice from the apricot slowly drip down his fingertips. 

 

They turned the final corner leading them to the centre of the garden’s maze where they found the small alcove. Laurent favoured this particular spot in the garden for its delicate design and hidden interior. It was similar to the decorative wooden gazebos in Vere but was instead built with a thin but sturdy metal frame. Vines and winding flowers had gradually grown around it, obscuring the inside from view. Damen turned when he reached the entrance and walked backwards, tugging Laurent gently after him. He ducked his head to fit inside and chuckled a little self consciously in response when Laurent laughed. 

 

There was an air of giddiness between them. Laurent couldn't keep the smile off his face as he let himself be lead to the wide stone bench Damen had sat back on. He guided Laurent, hand still holding his wrist, to stand between his legs. He plucked the ripened fruit from Laurent's palm and set it beside him without taking his eyes from Laurent's face. Laurent could only watch as Damen lifted his sticky hand to his lips and licked the stray drops from his fingertips. He could feel his breathing quicken but stood still while Damen worked. When his hand was deemed sufficiently clean, Damen let his hand drop with a final kiss to his palm. Laurent’s exhale sounded stuttered in his ears and his chest felt tight. Damen must have heard. He smiled up at him roguishly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth before it widened to a satisfied, dimpled grin. He was the one to break the silence that had settled comfortably between them.

 

“So.” He paused for a long moment, hearing a giggle escape Laurent's lungs while he waited for Damen to continue. “This was a nice surprise.”

 

Laurent stepped closer and draped his arms over Damen's shoulders. He threaded his fingers through soft curls and hummed, “A surprise, was it?”

 

Damen huffed a laugh. Laurent felt hands at his knees, brushing up along his legs to finger the fabric at his hips. He pulled up a knee and settled it on the bench. He felt the heat of Damen's thigh against his own.

 

“Well, I was  _ hoping _ it was surprise.” Laurent felt fingers dip under the silk at his hip, snapping it lightly against his skin. Damen scooched forward on the bench and pushed his face into Laurent's belly. Laurent felt the murmur of Damen’s words spoken into his chiton. He laced his fingers through the curls at the nape of Damen's neck and tilted Damen's head back to see his face. Damen met his eyes before his gaze darted to the side and a faint blush coloured his cheeks. Damen's prideful nature rarely allowed him to outwardly show his discomfort, so 

Laurent was equally surprised and delighted to see his husband looked  _ embarrassed. _

 

“Have you considered that I was merely obliging Charls while he assisted Pallas?” Damen's eyes darted back and searched Laurent's face for any hint of truth. Laurent smirked and felt Damen's shoulders relax. “What makes you think I did this for you at all?” He let his voice drop lower, “maybe I simply like the way they feel.”

 

Damen’s hands gripped his hips almost possessively, under his chiton. He had hooked his thumbs beneath the seams, swiping steadily back and forth where Laurent's legs met the soft skin of his lap. Damen rested his chin against Laurent's navel when he spoke, “and how do they feel, sweetheart?”

 

Laurent considered himself used to Damen’s bedroom talk, and how easily it could slip from his lips, but sometimes he felt like his husband whispered hotly into his skin just to watch the heat rise in Laurent's cheeks and his breathing stutter. Sometimes Damen spoke to him and he felt still green, hands covering his face in embarrassment like a blushing virgin. 

 

Laurent shifted forward slightly and brushed his hips against Damen's chest. The silk brushed more firmly against the heat growing in his lap. He didn't try to stifle the soft sound that escaped him before he spoke. 

 

“They feel… soft _.” _

 

“Soft?” Damen released his hold on Laurent's hips and moved to lie back on the bench. He could faintly see the stars through the foliage obscuring his view overhead. Laurent moved to follow, to swing a leg over Damen's thighs and straddle his hips when Damen said, “stop.” 

 

Damen sat forward slightly and directed Laurent to turn so he was facing Damen’s legs rather than his face. When Laurent realised what Damen was suggesting, he flushed. Damen made a pleased sound when he was straddled backwards, “good.” He murmured, his voice already dropping lower, “so good for me. Come closer, like this.” He reached his arms down to wrap around Laurent's hips and lifted him to settle his husband’s thighs around his chest. Laurent made a sound of embarrassment and moved to sit up when Damen brought a hand lightly down on his back to encourage him back down.

 

“Damen,  _ what if someone comes?”  _ Laurent couldn't keep the embarrassed edge from his voice, but Damen merely laughed. 

 

“That was my intention, honey.” Laurent could feel strong hands slipping under his skirt as Damen's thumbs moved back and forth along the tight seams under his ass. Damen's chest was firm under Laurent's hips, and they rocked down slightly against it, despite his embarrassment. Damen felt Laurent slowly react on top of him, and pulled his hands from under the chiton to flip it up over Laurent's waist. The moonlight was scarce, with the alcove casting everything in shadows, but the barest hint of light caught on the rich shine of silk in the darkness. Damen could feel the skirt of his chiton tenting at the sight. Before he could stop himself, he gripped Laurent's hips and hauled them closer and without preamble,  _ buried his face in silk. _

 

“Damen!” 

 

Damen's words were slightly muffled from their position, but Laurent could hear him clear as day in the silence of the empty garden. “So good,” he murmured, “so soft, so  _ beautiful,”  _ Laurent felt the whine in his throat before he heard it echo in his ears.

 

He shifted back unconsciously against Damen's face and the drag of silk against his cock wracked a shudder down his spine. He could feel hot breaths through the fabric as Damen nuzzled his face closer before reaching a thumb under the fabric and tugging it to the side. Despite Laurent always having been bare under his chiton, as was the norm, but with the added layer it felt like he had never been so  _ exposed _ . Heat was coiling in his hips and Damen hadn't even  _ touched _ him yet. A shaky breath left his throat and he leaned down to pull up Damen's skirt when he felt the unmistakable wet glide of  _ tongue. _

 

“Sweetheart, you always taste so  _ good _ , you're so good for me.” Laurent felt it again and again, as Damen left his hole spit slick and  _ aching  _ to be filled. Laurent let out a whine when he realised they had brought no oil. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Damen's length, Damen seemed to sense his thought process because he shushed him with a firm bite to his ass cheek and said, “No. Like this.” Laurent rocked down again seeking any kind of friction, “come for me like this.” 

 

Laurent groaned long and loud. 

 

_ “Damen.”  _

 

“Shush, honey.” Laurent flushed darker at the pet name, “I know you can.” He felt another slow hot drag of tongue and  _ keened.  _ He took a deep breath and focused for a short moment before leaning his head down and licking a long stripe up Damen's cock. He felt Damen’s chest rise and fall a little faster between his thighs.  _ Good. _

 

He fisted Damen loosely before taking the head between his lips and suckling. He felt rather than heard Damen groan against his skin. He dipped his head and sucked harder.

 

The wet noises in the otherwise quiet garden were loud in Laurent's ears. He felt Damen brush his fingers along the fabric pulled taut over his ass. His cock was steadily leaking, leaving the silk holding him tight against his hips damp. 

 

“Damen, take them off.” His voice came out softly and Damen hummed against his hole before pushing his tongue inside. Laurent felt his breath leave him, he dropped his head down and spoke louder, “ _ Damen.  _ Take them-” he shuddered as his body welcomed the familiar intrusion, “take them  _ off.” _

 

Damen paused in his movements and took a moment to hear what was said. He reached up and peeled the lingerie over Laurent's ass. When he couldn't get them down any further with Laurent's spread thighs, he paused and thought for a moment before asking, “Has Charls provided a selection of lingerie or just-”

 

“There are several in varying colours for your perusal at a later time now  _ come on.”   _

 

When Damen didn't reply, Laurent lifted his head to look back when he felt hands gripping the silk over his left hip tightly and  _ tear.  _ He felt the same movements on the opposite side before Damen pulled the silk from between his legs and balled them in his fist. Laurent turned properly and reached a hand back saying, “Give them to me,” when he saw Damen bring his fist up to his face and inhale. Laurent’s eyes widened, and he couldn't keep the scandalised tone from his voice when he said,  _ “Damen!”  _

 

Damen looked at him, caught, and winked. He chuckled lowly and handed the offending scrap of silk to his husband and with the utmost sincerity said, “For you.”

 

Laurent took the balled up lingerie and in an aborted movement made to bring them to his chest almost protectively before stopping and laughing shortly at the ridiculousness of it. He turned back and huffed before leaning forward and taking Damen's cock in hand. Damen had pulled Laurent's hips down again. Laurent felt him pull his cheeks apart. He felt his hole flutter at the attention before Damen's tongue dragged slowly up his crack. A pulse of warmth spread down his hips and he rocked down against Damen's chest.  _ Finally. _

 

Laurent unravelled the lingerie in his hand and wrapped it against his palm before encasing the length of Damen’s cock in silk and moving down to suck hard on the head. Laurent was expecting Damen to moan at the touch, or speak filthy encouragement. What he was not expecting was for Damen’s hips to jolt upward almost violently and the resounding shout that echoed through the gardens. Laurent didn't give his husband time to recover before he did it again, and again, setting a brutal pace with his fist and the wet suction of his mouth. 

 

Damen was moaning loudly, Laurent felt the vibrations of it against the soft skin of his ass. Damen dragged his teeth across his cheek before mouthing wetly at Laurent's rim. He held his cheeks apart and quickly began to suck. Laurent groaned deep in his chest and pushed back against Damen's face.

 

Laurent could feel the heat building in his hips, he sucked harder and tightened his fist around Damen's length. 

 

“Come on,  _ sweetheart.” _ Laurent didn't lift his face from Damen’s cock before he spoke. Damen felt Laurent's lips against the sensitive spot under the head and shuddered. He said, “Laurent, I'm-” he felt Laurent lick across the head messily and pushed his tongue back inside Laurent's hole. Laurent was rocking steadily against him now, his hard cock leaving a wet trail along the top of his chest. 

 

Laurent's body felt taut, he held Damen in an almost vice-like grip and was panting hotly against the head of his cock, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin. He felt Damen grow harder. 

 

“Damen, I'm gonna come, I'm-” his voice left him when he felt Damen fuck his tongue inside. His back bowed as his cock dragged against Damen's chest. His orgasm jolted his hips down onto Damen's face and he rode it out, rocking his hips back on Damen's tongue and feeling the smooth drag of bare skin against the firm chest below him. He moaned loud against Damen's cock and squeezed the length in his grip, feeling Damen groan deeply against his hole. Damen’s come hit his cheeks and drip into his open mouth. He licked his upper lip and swallowed instinctively before leaning forward and licking gently at the head. A last weak spurt landed in Laurent's tongue as a harsh breath wracked Damen's chest. 

 

Laurent felt him soften in his palm and released him, dragging his mouth to Damen's thigh and kissing him softly before leaning back. He slowly turned, careful not to hurt his husband before lying his head on Damen's chest. He looked down and eyed his come dripping down across Damen's nipple. 

 

Damen sighed contentedly as he felt Laurent swipe the ruined silk across his chest. He brought an arm up and placed it behind his head. He felt Laurent nuzzle a warm cheek against his chest and yawn happily. The night time coolness of the gardens was welcome against his overheated skin. Laurent was flushed pink and breathing hot slow puffs of air across his chest.

 

“So,” Damen smiled before yawning himself and bringing his other arm to wrap around Laurent, “this was a nice surprise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ⊂₍ⓛωⓛ⊂₎ hmu w ur thoughts
> 
> Come chat w me on the [tumble ](http://oworestias.tumblr.com)


End file.
